Hell Hath No Fury
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Daniel heard about Jack's stint at Atlantis and how he almost drowned...and he's not happy.


**Hell Hath No Fury**

Jack softly cursed and muttered under his breath as he walked in through the front door of his cabin, ready to collapse onto the nearest soft surface, when a familiar face came into view.

"So. You're back."

The older man groaned, and immediately attempted to turn the situation around with, "Yes, and I'm in one piece. I've been cleared by SGC medical, so you can stop your worrying and maybe, just maybe, let me make it the bed so I can sleep this damn jetlag off?"

Daniel put down the book in his hands and took off his glasses, rubbing them clean with the hem of his shirt, and glared at him.

"No."

Well, just great. A lecture. That was _exactly_ what he needed to top off his weekend from hell.

"Lay it on me," said the General tiredly, dropping his bag to the floor and gesturing widely. "You might as well get it off your chest, already. I can see that you're bursting at the seams to tell me off, so you might as well do it while I'm still conscious enough to make sense of why you're mad at me…"

"You mean you don't _know_ already?" snapped back Daniel, putting his glasses back on. "Oh, I've already been debriefed on what went down, and you have _no_ idea just how worried I've been!"

Yep. Definitely a lecture.

Daniel continued, waving his hands around, his gestures becoming wider as he became more agitated.

"You're a _General_ , Jack! A General! General's don't…they don't go off on missions through the Stargate and risk their lives by nearly drowning! You've already done that part, and I, for one, am sick and tired of living every day thinking it might be my last, let alone yours!" Oh, this didn't sound good. "And after finally, _finally_ , seeing you with some sense, taking more of a back seat, I thought that things like…like _this_ , were over! And then…and then you go and nearly get yourself _killed_ on Atlantis because of the stupid fumblings of Rodney McKay who was the one who nearly got everyone _on_ Atlantis killed in the _first_ place! I don't want to get a phone call one day telling me I'm coming home to a body bag instead of my boyfriend!"

His chest heaved and he gasped for air, as if he'd just been running a marathon, and Jack took a step towards him and asked, "You done?"

At this, Daniel's eyes flashed.

Oops. Wrong words.

"Done? _Done?"_ Repeating himself. An even worse sign. "Jack…no! No, I am _not_ done! I almost…I almost…lost…"

His words stopped and Daniel just glared at him…and that was when the older man saw it. Faint trails of wetness streaming down his cheeks. Oh, god…he hadn't realized that it was that bad. He'd thought it was just another of his usual rants about taking risks, but this was…this was serious.

Taking another careful step forward, he gently wrapped his fingers around the younger man's shoulder to pull him forward, but the linguist met him halfway, practically throwing himself into Jack's embrace. Damn. He had no idea that this was taking that much of a toll on him. Unsure of what to do, he simply held him for a long moment.

Finally, Daniel pulled back and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "When they told me the Replicators had taken Atlantis and that you hadn't made it to the gate…god, I feared the worst."

At this, Jack smirked and said with false bravado, "What? Me? Na, you know me, Daniel. I don't go down _that_ easy. Besides, I had Woolsey with me," he quipped, and that got a wet chuckle out of his boyfriend, who pulled back all the way and looked him in the eye.

"Yes, such a comfort, Jack," he tossed back to him, and Jack smiled. _There_ was the Daniel Jackson he knew and loved.

He gave him a look and said, "You still love me?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't ask me why, because I honestly don't know," he added, rolling his eyes.

"You want me for my body, I know," Jack replied and the archaeologist smirked.

"Yep. Only reason."

Jack merely smiled and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips and muttered, "In that case, wanna drag my body to the bed, already?" and Daniel returned the kiss and nodded.

"Hell yes."

As he let himself be pulled down the hallway by an eager archaeologist, Jack grinned and couldn't help but think to himself, 'Hell hath no fury like a worried Daniel Jackson,' but the thought soon left his mind the instant he found himself on his back on the bed.

Yeah. Now _this_ was the life.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
